LOVE 'N WAR
by BaekQiu
Summary: Kenapa kau meninggalkanku di tengah-tengah perang seperti ini? CHANBAEK/GS/WAR!au/M/Bad summary


**Tittle**

 **LOVE 'N WAR**

 **.**

 **Cast (main)**

 **CHANBAEK, KAI**

 **.**

 **Genre**

 **ROMANCE/HURT/TRAGEDY(?)/WAR!au**

 **.**

 **Rating**

 **M/GS**

 **.**

 **Lenght**

 **ONESHOOT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimmer**

 **This story is mine. Only mine. And from my own imagination. Thank you.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beware of typos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Baekhyun menyibak tirai yang menutupi jendela rumahnya, mengintip ke luar, memandang langit yang kelabu. Perasaan risau menggelayut di dadanya. Tadi siang, suara ledakan yang keras itu terdengar lagi. Beberapa kali hingga Baekhyun berpikir untuk bersembunyi, menyelamatkan diri jika sewaktu-waktu rudal yang diluncurkan itu mendarat di rumahnya.

Dia benar-benar takut. Semua orang dilanda ketakutan yang sama.

"Bu, kapan ayah pulang?"

Seorang bocah perempuan berusia lima tahun menarik-narik ujung pakaiannya. Sorot matanya jelas sekali memancarkan ketakutan, kengerian. Bagaimana pun, untuk anak seusianya, terjebak dalam perang tanpa akhir seperti ini adalah sebuah pengalaman yang sangat mengerikan.

"Segera. Sebentar lagi ayahmu pulang, Jinhee."

Baekhyun memaksakan diri untuk mengukir senyum meski dia sendiri tidak pernah tahu kapan Chanyeol akan kembali. Suaminya itu pergi untuk menunaikan kewajibannya sebagai seorang warga negara yang baik.

Pertikaian negaranya dengan negara tetangga sudah tak terelakkan lagi. Tidak ada lagi jalan damai untuk keduanya tanpa saling menghabisi dan menghancurkan satu sama lain. Perang ini sudah berlangsung selama dua bulan, dan selama itu pula Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan rumah untuk membela negaranya.

Baekhyun bersumpah dia benar-benar benci peperangan. Tidak bisakah mereka hidup damai? Tidak bisakah mereka hidup tanpa dirundung perasaan takut akan kematian?

Bunyi ledakan dan letusan senjata sudah menjadi musik pengantar tidurnya. Dia benar-benar ketakutan. Chanyeol pergi meninggalkannya bersama dua anak mereka yang masih kecil. Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun hanya ingin hidup damai bersama keluarga kecilnya.

Bagaimana jika Chanyeol tidak kembali? Bagaimana jika Chanyeol gugur dalam medan perang?

Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya? Anak-anaknya? Sanggupkah dia hidup tanpa Chanyeol di sisinya?

Sekarang pun, dunia terasa kiamat untuknya.

"Bu," panggil Jiwon, anak sulungnya yang berusia tujuh tahun.

Baekhyun menutup tirai itu rapat-rapat dan menoleh pada puteranya. "Ada apa, sayang?"

"Seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah kita," katanya.

Baekhyun tertegun sejenak.

Mungkinkah itu Chanyeol?

Chanyeol sudah kembali?

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Baekhyun melintasi ruang tengah dengan langkah cepat. Segala harapan untuk melihat kembali pria yang sudah menjadi sebagian dari jiwanya itu melambung tinggi. Oh, dia benar-benar merindukan Chanyeol. Dia ingin mendekap suaminya erat dan tak akan pernah melepasnya lagi.

Baekhyun memutar kunci dan membuka pintu dengan perlahan.

Seorang pria berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Mengenakan seragam militer dengan garis wajah tegas. Ada beebrapa luka segar di wajahnya. Namun sayangnya, dia bukan Chanyeol.

"Halo, nona Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali orang lain berkunjung ke rumahnya. Semua orang bersembunyi dan tidak pernah ada satu pun yang berani berkeliaran di luar sana. "Kau siapa?"

"Aku teman suamimu."

"Di mana Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke luar.

"Dia tidak di sini. Dia masih di medan perang."

Baekhyun menghela napas kecewa.

"Aku datang kemari karena suamimu memintaku untuk menjagamu."

Wajah Baekhyun seketika memucat. "A-apa yang terjadi p-padanya? K-kenapa dia tidak pulang dan malah m-memintamu untuk m-menjagaku?"

"Oh, dia mendapat posisi penting di garis depan. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja karena musuh sudah mulai menerobos daerah pertahanan kita."

Baekhyun tidak bisa membendung airmata yang sudah berkerumun di kelopak matanya. Sampai kapan perang ini akan berlangsung? Dia sudah tidak tahan hidup dalam kesengsaraan seperti ini. Kasihan anak-anaknya yang bahkan tidak bisa pergi sekolah dan bermain di taman seperti dulu. Bahkan setiap malam mereka tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

.

-o0o-

.

"Ibu, siapa paman itu?" tanya Jinhee setengah berbisik ketika Baekhyun mengantarkan kedua anaknya untuk pergi tidur.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut sembari menaikkan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh puteri kecilnya itu. Sementara Jiwon sudah menaiki tempat tidurnya dan membaca buku. Ya, meskipun sekolah-sekolah sudah lama ditutup, tapi Baekhyun tetap menomorsatukan pendidikan untuk anak-anaknya. Jiwon dan Jinhee tetap belajar di siang hari meskipun Baekhyun sendiri yang harus mengajarkan semua itu pada mereka.

"Dia teman ayah kalian," kata Baekhyun.

Jiwon mengalihkan perhatiannya sebentar dari buku bacaannya. "Aku tidak pernah melihat teman ayah yang itu. Aku kenal paman Kris dan paman Sehun. Tapi aku belum pernah bertemu dengan paman itu."

"Dia teman ayahmu di medan perang, Jiwon."

Setelah memberikan kecupan selamat tidur di masing-masing kening kedua anaknya, Baekhyun mematikan lampu dan menyelinap keluar.

.

-o0o-

.

"Apa kau punya wine, nona Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun yang sedang menuruni tangga, sedikit tersentak kaget dengan kehadiran pria itu yang begitu tiba-tiba di ruang tengah. Menebah dadanya, Baekhyun berjalan ke arah tombol lampu. "Ya, Tuhan. Kau mengejutkanku, tuan Kai!"

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu terkejut."

"Apa kau barusan bertanya tentang wine?"

"Ya," angguk pria itu. "Malam ini terasa sangat dingin. Kurasa wine sangat cocok untuk menghangatkan tubuh."

"Oh, maafkan aku karena hanya menyediakan kamar tamu seadanya. Kami tidak punya penghangat ruangan," kata Baekhyun. "Tapi kami punya persediaan wine yang cukup banyak. Tunggu sebentar, akan kuambilkan."

Kemudian Baekhyun berjalan ke dapur, mengambil lampu minyak yang ditaruh di bagian atas kabinet untuk menaruh alat-alat makan. Setelah menyalakannya, dia berjalan ke satu pintu tak jauh dari sana.

Ketika pintu itu dibuka, kegelapan yang pekat segera menyambut penglihatannya. Pintu itu langsung terhubung pada tangga yang menurun. Sebuah ruangan bawah tanah.

Tidak lama, Baekhyun sudah kembali dengan sebotol wine di tangannya.

"Aku minta maaf atas makan malam yang hanya seadanya. Kami tidak tahu kapan perang akan berakhir. Tidak ada cara lain kecuali menghemat persediaan makanan," kata Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan wine glass pada Kai.

"Perang tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat." Pria itu menimpali.

Baekhyun merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam ketika mendapati kenyataan itu. "Bagaimana keadaan suamiku di sana?"

"Suamimu terluka," jawab Kai.

Dan Baekhyun merasa langitnya runtuh.

"Tapi dia baik-baik saja. Hanya luka tembak di bahu kanannya."

Oh tidak.

Chanyeol-nya terluka. Suaminya terluka dan Baekhyun tidak ada di sana untuk merawatnya.

Baekhyun merasakan hatinya seperti tercabik-cabik.

"Dia pria yang kuat," kata Baekhyun lirih—lebih seperti meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

.

-o0o-

.

" _Chanyeol... Tidak!"_

 _Baekhyun menatap suaminya itu dengan nanar. Airmata sudah berdesakan ingin keluar. Dia menggeleng kencang, menolak ide tentang suaminya yang ingin menjadi sukarelawan dan turut serta dalam peperangan._

" _Dengar, sayang, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kita akan baik-baik saja," kata Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan istrinya. Dia menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah ciuman lembut._

" _Aku tidak suka ini, Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkanku, Jiwon, dan Jinhee?!"_

" _Peraturan itu sudah beredar, sayang. Mereka bilang satu orang pria dewasa dalam sebuah keluarga harus menjadi sukarelawan. Di rumah ini hanya aku satu-satunya yang lolos kualifikasi itu."_

" _Tapi aku tidak ingin kau terluka!" jerit Baekhyun, frustasi._

" _Aku tidak akan terluka. Kau cukup berdoa untuk keselamatanku dari sini."_

 _Baekhyun terisak. "Kau pasti sudah gila!"_

" _Aku janji perang ini tidak akan lama. Setelah itu, kita akan berkumpul kembali, sayang. Aku, kau, Jiwon, dan Jinhee."_

 _Chanyeol menciumnya sekali lagi. Ciuman perpisahan yang begitu menyakitkan._

.

Baekhyun bergerak gelisah di atas tempat tidurnya. Terisak pelan sembari memanggil nama pria yang sangat dirindukannya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya. Setiap malam sejak kepergian Chanyeol ke medan perang, Baekhyun selalu bermimpi yang sama.

Dia merindukan Chanyeol. Dia merindukan pria yang selalu menghangatkan kehidupannya. Dia merindukan saat-saat ketika dia membuka mata dan menemukan Chanyeol terlelap di sampingnya. Dia merindukan saat-saat ketika dia menghabiskan malam-malam panjang bersama Chanyeol. Dia merindukan segalanya yang ada dalam diri Chanyeol.

"Ssssttt! Jangan menangis..."

Baekhyun terhenyak ketika suara lain selain tangisannya, terdengar jelas di telinganya dan terasa begitu dekat. Kamar tidurnya yang temaram tidak membiarkannya untuk melihat dengan jelas pada sosok yang sudah menguasainya, mengungkungnya dengan erat. Akan tetapi, bau minuman ini tercium dengan sangat jelas.

Baekhyun pasti sudah berteriak kencang jika saja sosok itu tidak segera membekap mulutnya. Dia menggelinjang, berusaha memberontak, mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mendorong sosok itu menjauh.

"Jangan berteriak! Kalau kau berani bersuara, akan kupastikan nyawamu dan anak-anakmu melayang!"

Mata Baekhyun menggelepar ketakutan. Apa yang akan dilakukan Kai padanya? Benarkah dia teman Chanyeol seperti yang dikatakannya? Ya Tuhan!

Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takut yang sedang mencekiknya saat ini. Kakinya terasa lemas, tubuhnya gemetaran hebat. Betapa bodoh dirinya karena sudah membiarkan orang asing ini masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Oh Tuhan, anak-anaknya dalam bahaya.

"Kau tahu, perang tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat, nona Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa nasib kita besok. Mungkin saja besok kita sudah menjadi sebujur tubuh yang sudah kaku."

Airmata Baekhyun bercucuran.

"Aku ada di sana bersama suamimu ketika musuh meluncurkan rudal ke segala penjuru. Banyak tentara mati. Darah ada di mana-mana. Aku jadi berpikir, apa gunanya perang? Apa gunanya kita melawan? Kalau kita mengalah dan mengibarkan bendera putih, mungkin hidup kita akan lebih baik dari ini."

Kai mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan memenjarakannya di samping kepala wanita itu dengan sangat erat. Sementara dirinya mulai menempatkan diri di atas tubuh ringkih Baekhyun. wajahnya begitu dekat, mengendus aroma tubuh Baekhyun seperti orang yang kecanduan.

Oh, seandainya Chanyeol ada di sini...

"Malam itu aku benar-benar ingin menyerah. Tapi suamimu, Park Chanyeol, menghajarku habis-habisan dan mengataiku pengecut. Cih, dia pikir dia siapa? Aku benci padanya yang berlagak sok pahlawan."

Baekhyun terisak.

"Aku penasaran... Jika aku menyentuh istrinya, apakah dia masih bisa berlagak sok pahlawan seperti itu? Haha."

"J-jangan. Kenapa kau l-lakukan ini?"

"Sudah kubilang kan aku membenci nyali suamimu."

"Tapi itu buk—"

"Ssttt! Ah, sebenarnya bukan hanya itu. Apa kau tahu? Tempat tinggalku hanya berjarak beberapa blok saja dari sini. Aku sering melihatmu melintas. Dan kupikir, oh, betapa cantiknya wanita itu!"

"Jangan lakukan. Kumohon," isak Baekhyun ketika tangan Kai sudah mulai mengerayangi tubuhnya.

"Terlambat. Aku sudah tidak bisa menghentikan diriku sendiri, nona Baekhyun yang manis. Anggaplah malam ini adalah malam terakhir kita di dunia. Kita akan menikmati malam ini bersama... Bagaimana?"

"Tidak! Jangan lakukan!"

Baekhyun meronta di bawah kungkungan pria itu. Air mata tidak berhenti mengalir. Keadaan sekelilingnya yang temaram bahkan tidak membantu sama sekali. Dia ingin berteriak dan meminta pertolongan, namun dia sadar, tidak ada seorang pun yang akan datang menyelamatkannya. Semua orang pergi untuk menyelamatkan diri masing-masing dan tidak punya waktu untuk menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain.

Baekhyun merasakan dadanya sesak. Terasa penuh dan nyeri. Mungkin inilah akhir dari hidupnya. Tidak ada harapan lagi. Dunianya sudah benar-benar runtuh.

.

-o0o-

.

"Baekhyun, sayang. Bangunlah..."

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan untuk kemudian sebuah wajah yang begitu familiar menyambut penglihatannya. Awalnya tampak begitu samar, namun lama kelamaan, wajah itu membentuk sosok yang sangat dirindukannya. "Chanyeol!" Baekhyun bergerak untuk memeluk suaminya itu. "Kau pulang. Ya Tuhan! Kau akhirnya pulang!"

Baekhyun menangis beberapa saat di dalam pelukan suaminya. Seperti disiram air, hatinya benar-benar lega mendapati suaminya kembali dalam keadaan tidak kurang satu apapun.

"Aku takut, Chanyeol. Aku takut..."

"Kau aman sekarang, sayang. Tenanglah... Jangan menangis..."

Baekhyun menangkup wajah suaminya dan menatapnya dengan seksama. Ada luka di beberapa bagian wajahnya, namun selain itu, Chanyeol tampak baik-baik saja. Sama seperti ketika pria itu meninggalkannya dua bulan yang lalu.

"Aku merindukanmu, sayang."

"Oh, andai kau tahu, aku lebih merindukanmu!" ujar Baekhyun, mengusap airmatanya. "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan pergi lagi, Chanyeol. Aku dan anak-anak membutuhkanmu di sini."

"Aku janji..." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut.

Kemudian Chanyeol menghapus jarak di antara mereka.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata, meresapi setiap perlakuan lembut yang diberikan suaminya. Oh, betapa dia merindukan saat-saat seperti ini, di mana dirinya dan Chanyeol melebur menjadi satu. Tidak terpisahkan oleh satu apapun. Bahkan tidak sehelai benang pun. Kulit dan kulit saling menempel dan bergesekan. Peluh membaur. Saling menggenapi satu sama lain.

"Apa kau tahu? Setiap malam aku selalu membayangkan menyentuhmu seperti ini, sayang..." bisik Chanyeol di telinganya.

Baekhyun mendesah, meresapi kenikmatan yang mendera seluruh tubuhnya. Kenikmatan yang hanya bisa diberikan satu orang, tidak ada yang lain.

"Tidak bisakah kita tetap seperti ini? Aku ingin seperti ini selamanya bersamamu, Chanyeol..." Baekhyun terengah.

"Kau... begitu indah."

"C-chanyeol..." Baekhyun mengerang nikmat ketika Chanyeol menghujam dengan begitu dalam.

"Kau masih secantik saat kita pertama kali bertemu. Kau tahu itu?"

"Hmmm ahhh." Baekhyun tidak bisa tidak untuk mendesah setiap kali Chanyeol membisikkan kata-kata manis di telinganya.

"Aku mencintaimu... Baekhyun..."

.

-o0o-

.

Dalam dua bulan terakhir, baru tadi malam Baekhyun bisa tidur dengan tenangnya di pelukan Chanyeol. Namun ketika dia terjaga, Chanyeol sudah tidak ada di sampingnya.

Baekhyun tertegun sejenak ketika dia turun dari tempat tidur dan kakinya mendarat di atas lantai yang basah. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika mendapati darah sudah berceceran di lantai. Dan tak jauh dari sana, sesosok tubuh kaku sudah tergeletak di atas lantai yang dingin dengan luka di kepalanya.

"Argggghhhhhhhhh!"

.

-o0o-

.

"J-jiwon! J-jinhee! C-chanyeol!" panggil Baekhyun dengan tubuh gemetar hebat. Dalam situasi seperti ini, bahkan untuk berjalan saja rasanya sangat sulit. Dengan tersaruk-saruk, pada akhirnya Baekhyun berhasil mencapai kamar tidur anak-anaknya yang berada tempat di samping kamar miliknya dan Chanyeol.

"Ibu!"

Jiwon tiba-tiba saja merangsek ke dalam pelukannya. Menangis kencang. Hal yang tidak pernah dilakukannya sejak dirinya mulai bersekolah. Jiwon adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang tegar. Dia persis seperti Chanyeol. Keberanian dan ketegasannya. Tapi kenapa putranya ini menangis?

"Kau baik-baik saja, nak?" tanya Baekhyun.

Jiwon mengangguk pelan.

Jinhee yang baru saja terjaga, belum sepenuhnya memahami situasi yang terjadi. Dia langsung mengikuti kakak laki-lakinya untuk memeluk sang ibu.

"Oh, Tuhan! Mana ayah kalian?"

"Ibu, aku takut," kata Jiwon.

"Kau tidak perlu takut. Ada ibu di sini," kata Baekhyun. "Apa kau tahu di mana ayahmu?"

Jiwon dan Jinhee menatap Baekhyun tak mengerti.

Baekhyun mendekap erat kedua anaknya. Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan pada mereka jika di kamarnya ada mayat bersimbah darah. Mayat pria yang kemarin sore datang ke rumah mereka. Mayat yang tadi malam hampir saja akan memperkosanya kalau saja Chanyeol tidak segera datang. Anak-anaknya pasti ketakutan setengah mati.

"Ayo kita turun," kata Baekhyun.

.

-o0o-

.

"Chanyeol? Kau di sana?"

Baekhyun mendudukkan kedua anaknya di ruang makan. Berjalan ke dapur dan tidak menemukan siapa pun di sana. Baekhyun tidak habis pikir ke mana perginya Chanyeol sepagi ini?

"Bu, kenapa ibu memanggil-manggil nama ayah?" tanya Jinhee.

"Oh, sayang. Ayah kalian pulang semalam."

"Benarkah?" tanya Jinhee. Seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya.

"Iya, sayang."

Baekhyun sebisa mungkin bersikap sewajarnya. Meski sebenarnya dia ketakutan. Bagaimana pun, ada seonggok mayat di dalam kamarnya. Dia tidak ingat persis kejadian semalam saat Kai akan memperkosanya, tapi dia yakin, Chanyeol yang membuatnya seperti itu.

Ya Tuhan, sekarang, ke mana perginya suaminya itu?

Baekhyun menyediakan sarapan untuk anak dan suaminya. Sambil sesekali melirik ke lantai atas dengan waspada. Dia takut jika ternyata Kai tidak mati dan tiba-tiba menyerangnya lagi. Menyerang anak-anak.

Oh, itu benar-benar buruk.

Sementara Jinhee makan dengan lahap, Baekhyun melihat putra sulungnya lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Jiwon terus menerus menundukkan kepalanya. Tampak ketakutan dan seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Jiwon..." panggil Baekhyun pelan. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan di tanganmu?"

"Tidak ada." Jiwon menggeleng kencang sambil mengusap airmatanya dengan punggung tangan.

"Park Jiwon?"

Tingkah putranya itu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun curiga.

"Nak, apa yang kau sembunyikan di tanganmu itu?" Baekhyun menghampiri putranya. "Ibu mohon, tunjukkan pada ibu."

Lagi-lagi Jiwon menggeleng kencang.

"Park Jiwon!"

Dengan perlahan dan ketakutan yang terpancar di matanya yang penuh airmata, Jiwon mengulurkan kedua tangannya.

Baekhyun tercekat. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak menyadarinya hal ini? Bagaimana bisa dia tidak melihat ini?

"P-park J-jiwon..."

"Paman itu tidak akan bisa menyakiti ibu lagi, bu..." katanya sambil terisak.

Darah kering melumuri tangan mungil putranya.

Baekhyun tidak bisa mencerna kenyataan yang ada di depan matanya saat ini.

Oh, apakah Jiwon...?

Baekhyun membekap mulutnya sendiri, hampir saja menjerit histeris. Tubuhnya ambruk ke lantai. Dia menangis tersedu-sedu.

Ya, Tuhan!

Jadi yang membuat Kai... yang membunuh Kai...

Bukan Chanyeol?

Belum selesai rasa terkejutnya, Baekhyun harus dikejutkan lagi oleh sebuah ketukan pintu yang cukup keras. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh, dia berjalan ke pintu. Itu pasti Chanyeol! Dia tidak ingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam, tapi dia yakin Chanyeol pasti ingat semuanya! Ya! Dirinya dan Chanyeol menghabiskan malam bersama tadi malam! Chanyeol ada di sana. Dia pasti melihat mayat itu.

Tapi kenapa Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya?!

"Chan—!"

"Selamat pagi, nyonya."

Baekhyun menatap satu persatu empat pria berseragam militer di depannya dengan bingung. Perasaannya campur aduk, tak menentu.

"Kami ditugaskan pemerintah untuk mengevakuasi penduduk ke pengungsian di daerah utara. Musuh sudah menembus garis pertahanan depan kita di selatan. Tidak ada yang selamat. Kita harus segera pergi dari sini."

"T-tunggu, apa maksud k-kalian?"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk bertanya, nyonya. Apa ada anggota keluarga lain selain anda? Segera kemasi barang-barang kalian dan ikut kami."

"Suamiku ada di garis depan! Tadi malam dia pulang dengan selamat!" ucap Baekhyun.

"Kami tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan, nyonya. Seluruh pasukan militer, termasuk markas besar kami di Selatan sudah habis dibom tadi malam. Tidak ada yang tersisa. Tidak ada yang selamat."

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin..."

.

-o0o-

.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Holaaaaa!**

 **Ketemu lagi sama oneshoot-nya karya author dodol "BaekQiu"**

 **Gak tau kenapa akhir-akhir ini lagi seneng bikin oneshoot...hahaha... kalo bikin yang chaptered butuh pemikiran yang panjang, harus bikin planning juga, garis besar cerita, plot-nya harus dipikirin matang-matang jg, dll... kalo oneshoot kayaknya simple banget. Punya ide, tinggal ketik langsung jadi. Wkwkwkwkw.**

 **.**

 **Sebenernya author bikin FF ini karena merasa kecewa dengan FF author yg baru aja selesai (If I Could Choose). *yg belum baca, boleh boleh silahkan cek siapa tau berminat hehe* Author ngerasa emank chapter akhirnya kurang mengena. Kurang greget juga. Sedih dehhhh... (koq jadi curcol ya?)**

 **.**

 **Oia, author juga mau promosi FF oneshoot lain karya author nih...**

 **SOMEWHERE ELSE dan THAT NIGHT**

 **.**

 **Oke deh sekian cuap-cuapnya.**

 **.**

 **Tiada kesan tanpa REVIEW kalian, so, REVIEW-lahhhhhh!**

 **.**

 **See ya di karya selanjutnya!**


End file.
